devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Satan
Satan was an Angel that fell from grace after he decided to side with the demon race after his father God had planned to eradicate them, he saves them and takes them into hibernation becoming their leader. Millions of years later, one of his generals Psycho Jenny places his body into that of the recently deceased Ryo Asuka and has her makes fake memories for him replacing those he had as Satan, in the human world he knows of the demon race thanks to his 'father' Professor Asuka who dies in front of his eyes after being possessed by a demon. He befriends the timid human boy known as Akira Fudo who was not only his best friend but greatest foe and eventually fell in love with him. However in Devilman Lady, Satan serves as the main two protagonists characters Jun Fudo and Lan Asuka after he splits his consciousness into two body when he hides from the Archangel Mikael. Appearance Nagai when createing the Angelic form of Satan belived that as an Angel would resemble the best of both sexes, because of this Satan is beautiful, with a slender female like body, large ample breast's as well as a penis due to his hermaphrodatic nature. He had blond hair and blue eyes, around his body were twelve golden wings. Personality Satan had a very misguided sense of justice, he wanted to help and protect the demon race against God's judgement, however when the demon Psycho Jenny replaced his memories with artificial ones and sent him down to Earth he formed a relationship with the human boy named Akira Fudo and as the events of the demon apocalypse unfolded, he realized that he loved Akira and felt hate towards Miki Makimura a girl who had also fallen in love with Akira, and that Akira had shared the same feelings with her. Powers and Abilities Satan had a wide range of powers, he could fly with his wings and could summon a sword when he battled the forces of God in Devilman Lady, he can read minds using telekinesis as well as control them, he can fire massive beams of white light from his hands that can cause much widespread destruction. Satan presumeably had more power than most Angels due to being the son of God. History Devilman: Satan, or rather Ryo Asuka as he was known at the time is first introduced when he finds Miki Makimura and his best freind Akira Fudo being harrased by a small gang led by Dosu-Roku. Asuka tells Fudo he needed him to come to his home, however when Fudo says he was trying to defuse the situation between Miki and Dosu-Roku, Ryo pulls out a gun and threatens Dosu-Roku with it, initially thinking it a fake he taunts Asuka, who promtly fires into the ground and scares the trio away. Before departing with Akira, he asks where he got the gun and why he needed it, to which Asuka replies saying he was dealing with an enemy worse than he had ever encountered. Akira is again shocked when Ryo gets into a car, and begins to drive, when questioned about his liscence, Ryo replies by saying he alterd his dads. Akira begins to question his freind on his erratic behaviour and gets little to no response, they drive for a while before Asuka finally tells him that his father Professor Asuka, has died. When Asuka informs Akira of the cause of his fathers death, Akira only becomes more curious, he informs him that he commited suicide, and that after his death, his body weighed twice its normal size. They finally arrive at Asuka's home and he finnaly begins to tell Akira his motivations for having bourght him here. With out givnin much away he asks Akira outside his home weather or not he was ready to encounter the horrors that lurked inside. Akira is taken to the Professor's lab and see's inside a horrific face peering back at him. Asuka explains to him that the mask was found by his father during an expedition to Peru. After doning the mask himself, Asuka convinces Akira to wear the mask himself, he does so and is instantly greeted by horrific visions of demons in years past. Trivia *Satan never appeared in the original anime series however the character Himura is designed after his character, it is also later mentiond that looking back the writers would like to have used him. *Whilst Miki essentially takes Ryo's place in Devilman Grimoire and Himura has a supporting role Ryo from the manga does have a very brief cameo, when a Black Sabbath is held Ryo is seen as one of the partiers. *In Shin Violence Jack, Jack, who is actually Amon, makes passing reference to an angel "that sided with demons". A clear allusion to Satan. He does however not appear in the story. Gallery download (2y.jpg|Ryo's first appearance within the original manga downloadfffffffffffff.jpg download (1)asa.jpg|Satan dm_chara_11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Devilman charecters Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Angels Category:Villians Category:Protagonists Category:Darkside of Devilman Category:Devil Lady Charecters Category:Devil lady (Manga) Category:Neo Devilman Charecters Category:Neo Devilman Category:Devilman Corps Category:Shin Devilman Charecters Category:Shin Devilman